


Lobo de Guarda

by kyoongni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fantasia, KaiBaek - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Magia, Violencia, Yaoi, baekai - Freeform, jongin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongni/pseuds/kyoongni
Summary: “A rainha havia tomado o trono e seu filho ascendia na hierarquia do poder da família real. Ao seu lado, agora haveria um fiel guarda, um lobo disposto a dar a vida para protegê-lo. Jongin era o mais cobiçado pela família, mas o feiticeiro, herdeiro do poder da deusa da Lua, não queria a vida do filho dos Kim para proteger a sua.Não quando também daria sua vida para proteger a dele.”[KAIBAEK | FANTASIA!AU | LOBO X FEITICEIRO]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	Lobo de Guarda

**Author's Note:**

> olha quem chegou DE NOVOOO!!  
> com muitos planos, fevereiro começou e aqui a gente começa com as fics pra alimentar vocês, não é mesmo? pois bem!
> 
> essa história foi escrita ano passado no meio do planejamento de outra história, então ela é no mesmo universo, com as mesmas criaturas da fanfic que vocês escolheram na votação lá no twitter! aqui vamos ter um gostinho do que virá na outra história, mesmo que sejam em épocas diferentes. tenho um carinho enoooorme por essa oneshot porque amei escrever cada personagem, cada parágrafo. tem muito amor envolvido aqui sim <3
> 
> nos agradecimentos de hoje, vamos pra um beijão para a amy (@/thenarkotika) que fez essa capa MARAVILHOSA, super a cara da nossa historinha, e para a clarinha (@/cchanism) que arrumou um tempinho para betar e encher isso aqui de amor também. muito obrigada, vocês foram essenciais.
> 
> sem mais papo, vamos ao que interessa?  
> boa leitura, criaturinhas lindas ♡

  
  


Sentia queimar por baixo da pele. Um arrepio subiu pela nuca, brusco, elétrico e quase doloroso, acordando-o para o que estava negando dia após dia. A Lua Cheia brilhava no céu escuro, prateada e densa, deixando-lhe mais pálido do que gostaria. Não olhava para frente, temia encontrar os olhos cor de mel e ceder mais um pouco.

Parte do que sentia era resultado da ascensão. As veias ardiam, borbulhando do poder que agora pertencia à sua família. Sua mãe fora coroada, diante do fogo de chamas cinzas, _“súdita da Lua”_ marcada em sua pele enquanto prometia ordem e justiça ao povo. Agora era príncipe e a história já contava o que temia acontecer: em breve seu lobo de guarda teria a alma entrelaçada a sua e seria submisso ao seu poder.

Sentiu um gosto férreo na boca, só assim percebeu que mordia a língua com força o bastante para machucar enquanto sua cabeça era, involuntariamente, tomada pelos acontecimentos de noites passadas. Incontáveis noites que começavam com “não podemos fazer isso” e terminava com lençóis bagunçados e súplicas de amor.

As pálpebras tremeram, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos — não mais que isso, pois sabia que o rosto dele se formaria em suas lembranças, perseguindo sua sanidade — e apertou as unhas na palma da mão, sentindo as joias que enfeitavam seus dedos esquentando. Tentou se concentrar no ritual, à cada benção dos anciões as marcas no corpo de sua mãe tomavam uma forma fluída, vagando pela pele pálida como cobras, e os olhos brilhavam num tom encantadora de prata.

O vento balançou as copas, a chama da fogueira cinza tremeu fortemente de um lado para o outro até apagar. O silêncio era rompido apenas pelas respirações ansiosas. Estava mais frio, a ponto de doer os ossos de Baekhyun. Engoliu em seco, vagando o olhar pela multidão vasta.

Na segunda fileira estavam os membros da família Kim. Sérios, fortes fisicamente, como se estivessem sempre prontos para uma guerra, um embate. O brilho da Lua era a única iluminação agora, e sua mãe era o centro, olhando o formato no alto do céu, com os cabelos longos e lisos esvoaçantes sobre o vestido púrpura, as marcas cintilando. Os olhos de Baekhyun encontraram uma figura específica, aquela que estava evitando desde o momento que pôs os pés na cerimônia. Por um instante acreditou que ele não estaria olhando de volta por causa da pouca iluminação, mas o filho dos Kim o olhava intensamente, com o brilho cinza fazendo sombras no rosto angular e nos olhos cor de mel.

Baekhyun ergueu o queixo suavemente, tentando mostrar-se superior àquele sentimento, de modo involuntário. O lobo piscou as pestanas devagar e Baekhyun observou o pomo de Adão subir e descer no mesmo ritmo. Os braços fortes com as mãos para frente pareciam tensos debaixo do sobretudo preto e grosso. Havia algo o incomodando e Baekhyun poderia imaginar o que era.

Deveria evitar qualquer contato, somente assim conseguiria abafar os sentimentos que abraçavam seu peito com todo o cuidado para não o machucar. Deveria, de verdade, dar ouvidos ao seu conselheiro — e, _ah,_ Baekhyun sentia a presença poderosa dele ao seu lado, lembrando-lhe de manter a ordem. Mas, Ten que o desculpasse e não ficasse ofendido quando, depois da cerimônia, ignorasse o tanto de lamentações e reclamações que ele daria.

Sentia-se atraído pela magia que rondava Jongin. Era um ímã que o puxava mesmo que tentasse se manter longe. Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios, deixando a voz de sua mãe em segundo plano para se concentrar na figura alta e de pele cor de oliva.

— _Está com medo?_ — O vento levou seu sussurro até o lobo, só ele poderia ouvi-lo, como um chamado no fundo da mente estando imerso em um sonho bom.

Os lábios cheios de Jongin entreabriram, surpreso com o contato de Baekhyun, principalmente usando magia. O príncipe moveu os dedos suavemente, os braços ainda descansados no repouso do trono. O lobo sentiu uma carícia na bochecha. Não tinha a mesma quentura dos toques de Baekhyun em sua pele quando estavam escondidos em algum lugar da vila, mas tinha a mesma suavidade e _quase_ o mesmo significado. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, pressionando a mandíbula.

— _Eu estou aqui —_ sussurrou apenas para o lobo novamente, os dedos movendo suaves, escondidos pelo breu. O toque escorria pelo rosto de Jongin, descendo pelo pescoço e caminhando até a nuca. — _Ela será uma boa líder._

O filho dos Kim desviou o olhar para a mãe de Baekhyun, encarando-a finalizar o ritual com a mão pingando sangue no centro da fogueira. Ela não era sua preocupação. O motivo de sua inquietação era aquele que o tocava de longe, que o fazia sentir a presença dele próximo a si, até o perfume cítrico invadia suas narinas; sussurrava próximo ao seu ouvido e o fazia sentir a respiração morna arrepiando sua pele.

E ele estava tão belo, sentado no trono ao lado do da mãe, cheio de joias, com os olhos pintados, as marcas no corpo parecendo mais escuras em contraste com a pele clara demais debaixo do brilho da Lua, o carmesim e o dourado da roupa balançando com o vento frio da noite. Jongin não tinha outras palavras: Baekhyun tomava a beleza de toda a vila, de todo o mundo, para ele.

Sabia o quanto Baekhyun tentava fugir, só não entendia o motivo. Não entendia porque durante as manhãs ele não estava ao seu lado na cama, saía durante a madrugada sem ao menos se despedir, ainda que tivesse jurado amor enquanto se tocavam. Pensava ter feito algo de errado, mas todos esses pensamentos evaporavam pouco tempo depois. Tinha todo cuidado para não machucar Baekhyun de qualquer forma. Naturalmente seu povo não tinha tanto tato assim, mas escutava Baekhyun, o dizia palavras doces sem nem sentir que estava o fazendo de fato.

Então… _Por quê?_ Ele não tinha direito nenhum de fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Não podia fingir que não olhava em seus olhos e dizia que não se sentia seguro em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse seus braços, que não amava outro cheiro que não fosse o natural de sua pele, que não admirava outra criatura que não fosse ele quando estava transformado.

Os toques e a voz de Baekhyun sumiram como um sopro assim que a Lua Cheia foi manchada de vermelho, escorrendo pela silhueta prateada no céu azul escuro. Todos ergueram os olhos para admirar. Era lindo e findava o ritual. Sua mãe envolveu o cabo da espada de prata surgida no meio da fogueira apagada. A Lua tornou-se ao brilho natural quando ela puxou a arma, as tochas acenderam nas beiras do trono, o fogo cinza quente e feroz. A cobra que entrelaçava uma meia Lua se moveu devagar, rangendo baixinho, farfalhando, até abocanhar o pulso da rainha e se tornar uma joia ao redor do antebraço magro e marcado pelas tatuagens.

Baekhyun ergueu-se do trono com orgulho no peito, seguindo a onda de aplausos. Depois que entregou a espada ao seu conselheiro, a rainha aproximou-se do marido, um sorriso bonito estampava o rosto de traços fortes e olhar marcante. Depois, com o mesmo carinho, depositou um beijo na testa de Baekhyun, sobre os cabelos negros.

— Aconteceu algo? — murmurou, a voz calma vagando até os ouvidos do príncipe em meio a festa barulhenta que duraria a noite toda, quem sabe até depois do amanhecer.

Baekhyun ergueu o olhar para o dela, era penetrante e ele se sentia nu diante da forma que as mãos magras escorregaram até as suas. A cobra no braço dela brilhava intensamente, mostrando o tanto de poder que agora a feiticeira carregava. Baekhyun engoliu em seco, negando com a cabeça e forçando-se a abrir um pequeno sorriso. O típico sorriso que daria: pomposo e provocante. A rainha soprou um riso, olhando em direção onde a família Kim estava anteriormente. Baekhyun não seguiu os movimentos alheios, não queria, não podia. Ela deu batidinhas em suas mãos, voltando a encarar seus olhos com aqueles cinzas, parecendo que a Lua morava neles.

— Aproveite a festa, querido — disse e Baekhyun se sentiu confuso com o que ela queria dizer. Talvez não fosse nada e só estivesse criando uma expectativa dentro de si que não condizia com a realidade.

Quando ela se afastou, Baekhyun recolheu as mãos, apertando os dedos, saindo de seus devaneios no meio do barulho quando alguém topou em seu ombro, pigarreando e parando à sua frente. Era seu conselheiro, Ten, com os cabelos loiros arrumados para trás e olhos azul celeste que subitamente se tornaram laranjas, como labaredas.

— Um lobo. — Ele mordeu um pedaço de pão bastante açucarado, sem tirar os olhos de Baekhyun, que comprimiu os lábios, mas estampou sua melhor carranca de desentendimento. — _Um lobo._ — Mais um pedaço, e a medida que ele comia, a cada mordida, parecia mais furioso e suas íris pareciam pequenas janelas em meio a um incêndio. Ele chupou a ponta do indicador, suspirou ruidosamente e estalou a língua, tocando a gola do casaco de Baekhyun, arrumando-o sem tanto cuidado. O feiticeiro herdeiro sentiu medo. — Há muito tempo que eu estou mantendo sua família pura, sabia? Filhos da Lua. Grandiosos, líderes e donos da sabedoria (ressalva para o fato de sempre estarem acompanhados de nós, conselheiros). — Ten abriu um pequeno sorriso, muito forçado, que fez Baekhyun pensar que seus problemas iriam permanecer por muito mais tempo do que imaginava. Olhou para baixo, umedecendo os lábios. — E você quer um… _lobo._ — Ele deu batidinhas sobre o peito largo de Baekhyun, e seus olhos flamejantes estavam bravos demais. — Eles fedem, sabia? — Aproximou incisivamente o rosto do príncipe.

Jongin não fedia, nem de longe. Baekhyun gostava de sentir a pele quente na sua, de apreciar o perfume natural dela. Era algo que fazia seu corpo ferver por dentro, principalmente quando suas mãos desciam pelas costas musculosas, admirando os pequenos detalhes e os músculos se contraindo sob seus dedos. Era pura magia, sem precisar fazer nenhum feitiço.

— Um lobo. Da família Kim. — Baekhyun entreabriu os lábios, gostaria de falar algo, mas o que falaria para Ten? Além disso, sua cabeça estava longe demais para raciocinar algo que não fosse exatamente sobre o motivo daquela conversa. — Que pode ser seu lobo de guarda… tem _grandes_ chances de ser, aliás. — Ele riu, amargo e completamente sem graça. Antes de dar passos para se afastar, os olhos bonitos voltaram ao azul celeste. No entanto, nem dois passos afastados, Ten virou para Baekhyun, apontando-lhe o indicador. — Nunca mais faça o que fez durante uma cerimônia desse nível, não é lugar para dar voz às vontades proibidas.

Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios e assentiu. Não sabia que estava prendendo a respiração até Ten finalmente se afastar de vez. Ele não causava medo e, para bem da verdade, era um grande amigo. Apesar de ter tantos anos de vida, fisicamente às vezes parecia até mais novo que si. O problema era que ele conhecia As Leis, as regras que regia os povos, a ordem mística e tudo que era de fundamental para manter a harmonia de todos.

Agora era príncipe. Futuro dono do trono, apesar de desejar que ele continuasse sendo regido por sua mãe até que outra pessoa com mais vontade de reinar nascesse na família. No entanto, isso não iria acontecer e já estava ciente de que, cedo ou tarde, seu dever falaria um pouco mais alto.

Baekhyun olhou ao redor. A festa era farta de comida. Todos os povos misturados, uma noite completa. Por dentro, estava feliz também, mas as mãos suavam um pouco. Procurou e procurou. Reconheceu os irmãos de Jongin, os pais — a mãe encarando-lhe por alguns segundos antes de ser tomada por alguém no meio da conversa de família. Porém, _ele_ não estava lá.

  
  
  


Dentro do castelo o barulho não passava de um sussurro bem baixinho e insistente. As paredes eram grossas e o assoalho debaixo das botas do príncipe fazia eco pelos passos que ele dava pelos corredores. Em um desses, de quartos grandes para hospedar os convidados de outros povos — como aconteceu naquele dia em especial —, Baekhyun sentiu um aperto no peito e a sombra da presença de Jongin.

Ainda que quisesse ignorar a força que existia entre os dois e a ligação que aumentava a cada encontro, sua natureza era sensitiva o bastante para não deixar nada desse laço escapar. Baekhyun só não conseguia entender o motivo de ser logo com o filho dos Kim, que tinha grandes chances, como o próprio Ten disse, de ser seu lobo de guarda.

E, se durante a cerimônia ele fosse escolhido pelo Sol para tomar esse posto em sua vida, não poderia criar laços amorosos e, para evitar dores maiores, nem amigáveis. A vida de um feiticeiro e um lobo era um exemplo de sacrifício que Baekhyun sentia ânsia de estudar e ouvir. Seu conselheiro sempre o lembrava e já viu de perto como acontecia tal sacrifício.

Feiticeiros ocupavam o topo da ordem das criaturas. Toda e qualquer uma delas já era subordinada naturalmente aos poderes de um feiticeiro. No entanto, havia respeito, ordem e fraternidade — nomes bonitos para _acordos_. Há muitos anos, talvez até antes do próprio Ten e sua família existir, para fazer com que os lobos parassem de ser renegados e pudessem sobreviver, afinal eram os únicos capazes de aguentar embates corpo a corpo, um acordo fora feito. Daquele momento em diante, toda família real de feiticeiros teria um lobo de guarda.

Eles protegiam os filhos da Lua, lutavam por eles e se um rei ou rainha, assim como seus filhos, morressem tentando salvar seu povo ou de causas naturais, o lobo de guarda seria o sacrifício. Ainda que não quisessem, a vida deles era entregue aos feiticeiros como prova de lealdade.

Baekhyun soprou um riso desacreditado. Odiava essa história, odiava a Lei, odiava lobos e feiticeiros. Odiava o fato de existir sacrifício. Simplesmente odiava… e não podia fazer nada além de negar que Jongin fosse seu lobo de guarda. Era uma tentativa, mas isso significaria manipular a decisão do Sol, o que poderia causar problemas irremediáveis.

Parado no meio do corredor, abaixou a cabeça, passando os dedos enfeitados por joias de ouro pela testa, mordendo com força o lábio inferior. Não aguentava a ideia de Jongin se sacrificar por si ou vê-lo em seu encalço e não poder beijá-lo e dizer que o amava olhando naqueles olhos expressivos cor de mel. Não queria ter sua alma entrelaçada a dele daquela forma. Queria jurar fidelidade, amor e eternidade perante o poder que regia as duas criaturas. Queria rir das brincadeiras dele e depois pegá-lo de surpresa com uma declaração de amor tosca.

E ainda tinha essa necessidade sufocante de manter a linhagem pura. Feiticeiros eram criaturas belas e poderosas, na mesma medida que eram arrogantes ao ponto de achar que nenhuma outra espécie era páreo a si e suficientes para receber seu amor.

Baekhyun grunhiu, apertando os pulsos e dando meia volta no corredor. Ele estava por ali, mas o príncipe mais uma vez escolhia fugir, escapar antes de lutar. Era covarde, sim, e via nos olhos de Jongin que ele queria dizer isso toda vez que fingia que não tinham nada. Mas não dizia porque não queria machucar Baekhyun; não queria ter mais um motivo entre eles para afastá-los.

Voltaria para a festa. Aproveitaria a noite. Beberia muito, não conseguiria beijar ninguém, mas tentaria. Esqueceria os dias passados. Agora era príncipe e em pouco tempo a cerimônia do Sol aconteceria. Não tinha forças para lutar. Não aguentaria ver Jongin sofrer, muito menos assistir a decepção dele ao saber que teria que esconder, esquecer, o sentimento que tinha por si. Estava determinado. Aguentaria a dor da perda, não aguentaria?

Um barulho parou subitamente seus passos. As chamas brancas deixavam o corredor um pouco iluminado, mas, devido a pouca movimentação, algumas tochas já estavam apagadas, o que fazia pontos com sombras que criavam formas estranhas nas paredes. Só moveu os olhos de um lado para o outro, e iria prosseguir com os passos até ouvir o mesmo barulho de novo. Era algo crocante sendo mordido.

E a presença do lobo estava mais forte, fazia arrepios subirem pelos braços e costas de Baekhyun, mas não eram arrepios frios, eram quentes, quase como se estivesse sentindo o corpo maior abraçando o seu. Engoliu em seco e até pensou em ignorar e ir embora, mas ao olhar o caminho que deveria seguir, viu a figura de Jongin escondida pela penumbra.

Sozinho, encostado na parede grossa com uma perna dobrada, despojado, displicente com o que acontecia à sua volta — com a presença de Baekhyun ignorando-o novamente, como se não tivesse feito o que fez durante a cerimônia. Estava acostumado e queria dizer muitas coisas a Baekhyun em momentos de raiva e indignação, queria não amá-lo tanto também. Queria conseguir esquecer o toque dele, o sabor da pele, dos momentos únicos que ficavam quando sozinhos e fugindo das Leis.

Mordeu novamente a maçã, suspirando e enfiando a mão no bolso da calça escura, olhando para um ponto qualquer no chão e deixando o olhar de Baekhyun queimar em seu rosto. Poderia agir como ele também.

O silêncio parecia mais palpável agora. Ainda havia um pouco do barulho da festa, mas a respiração dos dois era o real intruso no corredor. Baekhyun engoliu em seco e voltou a andar. Estava lutando consigo mesmo em meio a vontade de ir embora e implorando para que o lobo pedisse para ele ficar. Qual queria _de verdade?_ A resposta foi clara como as chamas iluminando o corredor, quando passou por Jongin e um passo depois dele parou de andar. Hesitante, olhou-o sobre o ombro. O filho dos Kim continuou com o olhar fixo no chão, comendo a maçã vermelha como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, e a expressão mergulhada em uma seriedade que chegava a incomodar Baekhyun. Gostava de vê-lo sorrindo.

— Não vai aproveitar a festa? — O feiticeiro quebrou o silêncio, a voz soando firme, mas baixa. Jongin parou de mastigar, no entanto demorou alguns segundos para levantar o olhar e encarar o rosto de Baekhyun.

— Não estou animado, majestade — murmurou sem desviar o olhar do príncipe.

Baekhyun sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Era a primeira vez que ele se dirigia tão formalmente a si. Cresceram juntos, tinham praticamente a mesma idade. A mãe de Jongin era a guarda de sua mãe, estavam tão ligadas que todos os filhotes da família Kim tinham a benção da princesa, que havia acabado de se tornar rainha. Ouvi-lo chamando-lhe daquela forma parecia criar uma longa ponte entre os dois, difícil demais de ser atravessada.

Baekhyun franziu o cenho, abrindo a boca algumas vezes. Sentiu os olhos marejarem, e Jongin via duas luas cheias brilhando no rosto de Baekhyun. Seu peito apertou. Voltou a comer a maçã. O príncipe ergueu o indicador e se aproximou do lobo, engolindo em seco antes de falar tão magoado quanto os olhos mostravam para o outro.

— Eu não sou sua majestade, Jongin. — Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha, o peito apertava tão forte. A sensação era de correr e não conseguir segurar o Kim, como se ele estivesse escorrendo para longe. — Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Não faz isso comigo! — Elevou um pouco a voz e, à medida que falava, anulou praticamente toda distância entre eles, espalmando a mão no peito de Jongin.

O lobo deixou que Baekhyun se aproximasse mais, tocasse seu peito, apertasse suas roupas e enfiasse a cabeça em seu pescoço, continuando a repetir aquelas palavras como uma súplica. Havia machucado o homem que amava. Mas também estava machucado, ferido por dentro. Fechou os olhos, deixando que o único sentimento que valia a pena dar voz, o guiasse.

Baekhyun não deixou o choro vir desesperador. Não queria dar aquele peso a Jongin, apesar de sentir a necessidade de chorar por tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida e por todas as decisões que teria de tomar dali por diante. Preferiu, por ora, deixar o calor do lobo o acalmar, o perfume atrapalhar seus pensamentos. Suas mãos vagaram pelo peitoral forte, abraçando-o pelos ombros. Seu lugar não era no trono, não era fazendo jus a Lei nenhuma. Era _ali._ Jongin pensava da mesma forma, por isso não relutou em deixar o miolo da maçã cair no chão e seus braços envolverem a cintura de Baekhyun.

— Estou com saudades de você. — Jongin segredou, a voz soando rouca próximo ao ouvido de Baekhyun, a pontinha do nariz deslizando pelo pescoço, o cheiro da pele e dos cabelos tomando conta de seus sentidos. Apertou-o em seus braços. — Parece que faz meses que não vejo você — o príncipe afastou um pouco o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos —, e te ver naquele trono me fez sentir medo. — Baekhyun encostou o indicador sobre os lábios grossos, um toque suave, um pedido delicado para que não falasse sobre trono, rei ou rainha.

— Perdão por não ir à fronteira esses dias. — O olhar prateado de Baekhyun vagou dos lábios, onde continuava a depositar uma carícia lenta, até os olhos cor de mel. As sombras que as chamas brancas faziam no rosto do lobo realçavam o tom da pele, dos olhos, os traços fortes. — Mas não parei de pensar em você um minuto sequer, _Kai —_ sussurrou o apelido de infância, deslizando a pontinha do nariz pela bochecha alheia.

O lobo abriu um pequeno sorriso, a mão subindo num carinho acolhedor pelas costas de Baekhyun. A outra envolveu o rosto afilado, o polegar deslizando pela bochecha, os olhos se encontrando de novo.

— Você nunca sai da minha cabeça, desconfio que estou enfeitiçado — brincou, como sempre fazia, e Baekhyun sentiu que estava no lugar certo, com a pessoa certa. Riu, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um sorriso mais bobo ainda.

— Então o feitiço voltou contra o feiticeiro, hum? — Kai assentiu, sorrindo; o típico sorriso de menino que nunca deixava o rosto bonito. Em seguida, selou os lábios de Baekhyun, lento e carinhoso, encostando a testa na dele quando as bocas se afastaram. — Nunca mais… me chame de majestade — sussurrou, sentindo o abraço apertar e notando o lobo fechar os olhos. — Eu não sou sua majestade. Não quero ser. Não quero seu respeito como se fosse seu superior, eu… — A voz morreu devagar, faltava coragem para Baekhyun completar: _só quero que me ame, como seu homem, seu companheiro, seu amigo._

Estaria mentindo para si mesmo se dissesse que o peito não doía toda vez que Baekhyun se perdia nas palavras que tanto desejava ouvir. Mas o entendia e sentia que ele tinha medo de falar e não poder honrar com suas promessas.

Selou os lábios finos do feiticeiro novamente, mas dessa vez deixou que além do beijo tímido acontecesse. Baekhyun entreabriu os lábios e envolveu os de Kai, sugando-os sem força, incentivando-o a tornar o beijo mais proibido. E quando sentiu a língua dele na sua, apagou todas as tochas do corredor, uma brisa fria tomando conta do lugar como se alguma janela estivesse aberta.

Baekhyun soprou um gemido deleitoso e baixo, sussurrado, por sentir a quentura dos lábios de Jongin nos seus novamente, os dedos magros e enfeitados por joias enfiando-se nos cabelos castanhos do lobo, puxando-o mais para perto, se fosse possível. O corredor estava numa completa escuridão, e Kai se sentia com milhões de faíscas dentro de si.

☾

Estava quente. O Sol brilhava no céu e invadia o salão extenso pelas janelas grandes. Apesar de ser uma cerimônia importante, havia apenas representantes das demais criaturas além dos lobos e feiticeiros. A família Kim estava em um canto, os dois filhos mais novos pareciam animados com o que em breve aconteceria. _Crianças_ , pensou Baekhyun. A garota entre os outros quatro filhos homens apenas encarava a família real ao longe, a carranca desgostosa, os cabelos escorridos presos na altura da nuca. O cortejado pelos reis estava encostado em uma das pilastras mais afastadas, mais distante da maior movimentação e da própria família.

Baekhyun olhou em direção à Kai, que encarava o principal representante da família de lobos rival. Kim Minseok era o cortejado deles, e o feiticeiro sabia muito bem que Jongin não gostava do jeito prepotente do lobo mais velho, muito menos o fato de ele também estar entre os cortejados para ser seu lobo de guarda.

A família de Jongin seguia a maioria dos membros da família real de feiticeiros. Apesar de ser um ritual que não dependia das vontades dos envolvidos, a lealdade deles parecia agradar aos principais detentores dos poderes da Lua.

O príncipe estava num estado maior de nervosismo que no dia da coroação de sua mãe. A partir dali sua história mudaria. Levaria alguém consigo, teria a força de um lobo para protegê-lo até depois da morte.

O sobretudo leve e de cor clara com detalhes dourados esvoaçava levemente. Os cabelos negros balançavam, os olhos claros pareciam mais pálidos ainda. Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios, desviando o olhar de Jongin e vagando-o pelo local. Ten ainda não havia chegado e isso deixava o herdeiro cada vez mais ansioso, sentindo o estômago afundar e um suor frio escorrer pela nuca e têmporas.

— Meus filhos estão prontos, majestade — disse a guarda da rainha, curvando-se um pouco para Baekhyun assim que se aproximou.

— Ótimo, querida. — A líder da família Byun tocou no ombro da mulher esguia e de traços fortes, agradecendo-a.

Baekhyun observou-a em silêncio, os sinais eram claros. Ela não gostava da ideia de pôr um filho seu para servir ao príncipe. Não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas já deveria imaginar do que se tratava. Donna fazia seus filhos guerreiros que honravam o papel de guardas do poder supremo, e saber que um deles talvez fosse enfraquecido por uma paixão, principalmente por aquele que deveria _servir_ , com certeza fazia com que sentisse que errou em algum momento e que estava perdendo o poder de sua própria família. Baekhyun engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar quando Donna encarou-o antes de se afastar.

Ia voltar ao andar superior e tentar parecer menos vulnerável em meio ao seu próprio medo de tudo que podia acontecer. Estava prestes a subir o primeiro degrau, encarando seu trono ao lado do de sua mãe, porém ela se aproximou, tocando-lhe o braço. Temeu erguer o olhar e chorar, implorando para que ela deixasse a cerimônia para lá. Não precisava de ninguém para protegê-lo, era poderoso o bastante para fazer isso sozinho, não era?

— Quem você espera que ganhe? São duas famílias bem poderosas, acredito que os Young não terão chance alguma com as duas famílias Kim — comentou, um pequeno sorriso estampando os lábios enquanto ela voltava os olhos para o espaço imenso.

Em frente aos degraus onde estavam dispostos os tronos, dois formavam o local dos representantes, que esperavam ansiosos, animados e até tediosos para o início da cerimônia. No meio, um largo corredor. Baekhyun vagou o olhar por esse meio, observando Jongin atravessá-lo com a mão dentro dos bolsos da calça clara e folgada e a cabeça baixa.

 _Onde estava Ten?,_ se perguntou pela incontável vez em poucos minutos. Vez ou outra encarava as portas altas e pesadas de madeira que separavam o salão dos demais cômodos do castelo, esperando ele dar as caras com aquele jeito prepotente, os cabelos loiros mais loiros ainda e as roupas misteriosas. _Ele precisava aparecer._

— Em? — Foi arrancado de seus devaneios por sua mãe perguntando novamente. Balançou a cabeça, olhando para os próprios pés e respirando fundo. 

— Todos são muito bons, não é? — disse, notando-a assentir com os lábios curvados, implorando para que ela não continuasse o assunto.

— Quando foi a minha cerimônia, eu e a Donna já éramos próximas. Então eu tinha uma favorita sim. Acho que isso a atraiu para ser minha guarda — falava como se estivesse comentando sobre algo completamente mutável e de acordo com o que Baekhyun quisesse, mas a verdade é que estava longe do poder deles.

O príncipe foi atraído pela figura de Jongin novamente. Mesmo que quisesse parar de encará-lo e deixá-lo “sozinho” por algum momento, não conseguia controlar seu corpo, sua magia e sua mente estando tão próximo dele. E, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe.

— É o Jongin? — Baekhyun virou o rosto rapidamente para sua mãe, que agora também olhava para o lobo, e depois o encarou. A rainha soprou um riso. — Bravo e forte feito a Donna. Boa escolha, filho.

Ela _sabia._ Baekhyun sentiu que ela sabia em que posição estava e em como se sentia perdido. Sentiu porque o olhar dela tomou um brilho diferente, intenso e furtivo. Engoliu em seco, apertando as mãos. Umedeceu os lábios, pronto para negar. Mentir, esconder, qualquer coisa. No entanto, sua mãe já havia se afastado, mas deixado o rastro de sua presença. A voz dela sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido como uma melodia cantada para fazê-lo dormir.

— _Liberte seu coração_ — sussurrou para Baekhyun, mesmo estando afastada, conversando com o marido sobre algo da cerimônia.

Toda a pele de Baekhyun se arrepiou e doeu sentir tudo dentro de si reagindo àquele conselho. Era como se a força das palavras estivesse vagando por suas veias, eletrizadas, despertando coisas anteriormente adormecidas dentro de si. Sentiu-se tonto e tateou o nada até encontrar o trono e conseguir se sentar.

Manteve os olhos fechados, lutando contra a vontade de retribuir o olhar de Jongin que queimava sobre sua pele na mesma medida que ainda sentia as palavras de sua mãe ecoando em sua cabeça. Só abriu-os por ouvir passos apressados subindo os degraus para os tronos. Era Lee Taemin, o conselheiro de sua mãe e irmão mais velho de Ten. Ela assentiu na direção do conselheiro pouco tempo depois, e seu pai desceu os degraus rumo ao centro do salão.

Estava começando. Baekhyun prendeu a respiração quando seu pai delicadamente moveu as mãos em círculos, as jóias brilhando e os desenhos na pele, aparecendo ao fim das mangas do sobretudo azul escuro, movendo-se suavemente. As chamas brancas começaram a surgir formando um círculo com ele no centro, crescendo gradativamente, balançando os cabelos longos e escuros, antes arrumados em uma trança. Se não estivesse com medo, Baekhyun com certeza estaria admirando. Era uma cerimônia bela, no quesito magia. Seu pai só parou e saiu do círculo quando as chamas chegaram à altura da cintura dele. Subindo os degraus rapidamente, tinha um sorriso alegre no rosto, e soltou uma piscadela em sua direção naquela animação que Baekhyun também havia herdado, mas não estava nos melhores dias para retribuí-la.

Ele tomou lugar no trono ao lado direito da rainha. Sua mãe estava em pé em frente ao próprio trono. O céu além das janelas era um vão laranja entardecer. As chamas faziam os cabelos longos balançarem, mas, em certo momento, ela pareceu começar a flutuar. O vestido longo arrastando a ponta no piso, os desenhos nos braços nus começando a se mover preguiçosamente.

Taemin marcava os lobos da disputa com uma marca no pulso — deslizava a ponta do anel dourado em seu dedo indicador no pulso direito de cada um e recitava o juramento que Baekhyun conhecia de cor: _“juro lealdade aos meus irmãos e servidão aos filhos da Lua”._ Rapidamente o corte cicatrizava e formava apenas uma linha fina e dourada. Baekhyun desviou o olhar quando chegou a vez de Jongin.

Eram seis lobos no total. Dois fortemente cortejados pela família real, Kim Jongin e Kim Minseok. Além deles, havia mais dois filhos de Donna — a garota mais nova que Jongin, Chungha, e o caçula Sehun — e a garota dos Young junto ao irmão mais novo. Entre tantas opções, não era próximo de ninguém além de Jongin e sua família. Não tinha nenhuma ligação com Minseok ou com Stephanie.

Quando Taemin finalizou, voltando para o degrau dos tronos, a rainha estendeu o braço direito com a palma para cima, a cobra prateada deslizou lentamente pela mão, o rabo desenrolando do antebraço. Tomava vida ainda que mantivesse o brilho metálico. Ela se partiu, transformando-se em duas cobras longas e, ao caírem no chão, ágeis ao rastejar. Cruzaram o fogo e no meio do círculo trocaram de lados, cruzando os rabos, seguindo o caminho até os lobos.

Sua mãe sussurrava o feitiço, guiando as cobras até os escolhidos pelo Sol. Eles iriam lutar para mostrar que eram merecedores de estar ao lado do príncipe, e o vencedor era abençoado pela rainha, guiada por sua magia. Todos esperavam ansiosamente pela escolha das cobras, mas Baekhyun queria que elas queimassem, explodissem em milhões de pedaços.

Ferozes, avançaram sobre dois lobos. Baekhyun ouviu o barulho de surpresa e murmurinhos depois do barulho do bote das criaturas. Só depois disso ergueu o olhar da arena. A garota dos Young e Kim Jongin seguravam firmemente as cobras enroladas no pulso direito, que tentavam atacar seus rostos e produziam chiados nada naturais. Jongin encarava a cabeça da cobra, trincando a mandíbula e com os cabelos escuros grudando na testa. Os músculos contraídos, revelando a força que impunha no ato. Stephanie estava tão focada quanto, mas enquanto Jongin parecia tomado pela raiva, a garota tinha serenidade nos olhos.

 _Onde estava Ten?_ Ele deveria ter chegado e acabado com a cerimônia antes da escolha. Mas, agora, os outros lobos já pareciam furiosos, independente se tivessem algum laço com os dois escolhidos — tanto que a irmã de Jongin estava furiosa e Donna tentava mantê-la calma. Todos esperavam Minseok como o outro escolhido, e pareciam chocados por isso não ter acontecido, inclusive a família do lobo de pele clara e cabelos baixos e pretos.

Depois da escolha, Baekhyun sentia as mãos tremerem. Juntou-as sobre o colo, tentando esconder o nervosismo. Apesar de Jongin ser um lobo grande e forte, as mulheres dessa ordem eram conhecidas por serem impiedosas e ágeis. Nunca vira a filha dos Young transformada, mas não ficou surpreso ao ver os pelos negros e olhos claros quando ela se transformou.

Stephanie e Jongin tiveram os corpos sacudidos para cima no instante em que as cobras voltaram rápidas e assustadas para a rainha, tornando-se uma só e, depois, a jóia decorando o braço. O rugido dos dois causou o silêncio dos demais e, quando voltaram transformados para o meio da arena, a mãe de Baekhyun voltou ao chão, mas as marcas ainda se moviam e os olhos brilhavam intensamente.

Baekhyun havia visto Jongin transformado poucas vezes, talvez duas ou três. Não era comum os lobos tomarem essa forma no meio de outros. E, por isso, já havia esquecido de como ele era realmente grande e forte, com os pelos marrons muito macios. Sentiu vontade de tocá-los, fazer carinho e dizê-lo que estava tudo bem, que ficaria tudo bem, apesar de não terem controle de nada do que estava acontecendo.

No entanto, se fizesse algum contato com Kai, a rainha sentiria. Ela estava tomando todo controle da luta, estava sensível a sentir o poder de todas as criaturas fluindo no salão e na arena. Baekhyun encarou as próprias mãos, não queria ver Jongin lutando. Não queria vê-lo se machucando — apesar de os lobos se curarem mais rapidamente.

Tentava se entreter com seus anéis, brincava com um e com outro, mas se sentia em um pesadelo, e mesmo que tentasse prestar atenção em outra coisa, rosnados, barulhos altos e assustadores, serviam de fundo sonoro. _O que faria se Ten não aparecesse?_ Baekhyun não sabia. Tentou achar alguma saída, mas nada encontrou. Estava nas mãos de seu conselheiro.

Novamente murmúrios surpresos. Os rosnados diminuíram. Respiração ofegante e choramingos. Baekhyun estava com medo de levantar os olhos, o peito doía e apertava a ponto de sufocar. Mas, ainda assim o fez. Relutante, ergueu o olhar para a arena, deparando-se com uma cena que não queria ver. Os olhos umedeceram imediatamente e a garganta secou.

Jongin abocanhava o pescoço de Stephanie. Sangue pingava no chão e as chamas brancas estavam trêmulas. A filha dos Young parecia desfalecer vagarosamente, a família desesperada próximo ao círculo. Jongin tinha uma das patas banhada de sangue também e os olhos pareciam tão expressivos, que era como se ele tivesse querendo falar algo, mas não pudesse.

— Jongin… — Baekhyun levantou-se subitamente, as lágrimas caindo pelas bochechas e a voz saindo em um fio.

A luz prateada da Lua adentrava os vidros das janelas agora, criando sombras no meio da arena. Todos estavam tensos e Baekhyun estava com medo, sentindo um arrepio subindo na nuca e as mãos suando. Tentou dar um passo para frente, confuso se ia em direção a sua mãe ou em direção a Jongin, que percebeu a movimentação e o encarou. A rainha acenou para que não desse mais nenhum passo e Taemin segurou seus braços.

— Majestade, por favor… — disse baixo, mas a reação de Baekhyun ainda chamou a atenção dos representantes das outras criaturas.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, as lágrimas caindo mais grossas, o corpo trêmulo, chamando o nome de Jongin baixinho. O lobo soltou o pescoço de Stephanie, que suspirou, fazendo um barulho profundo de dor. O rei levantou, olhando para Baekhyun sem compreender tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Baekhyun não queria que Jongin carregasse a dor de matar um dos seus para protegê-lo. Não queria que ele respondesse a um acordo que juntaria os dois e, ao mesmo tempo, colocaria uma lacuna no sentimento que tinham. Baekhyun não queria, também, que Jongin definhasse em culpa por não ter conseguido ser seu guarda — pois sabia que, apesar do que aquilo significava, ele se achava o único capaz de lhe proteger com a própria vida.

Subitamente, sua voz morreu na garganta e uma manta foi jogada sobre seu desespero a fim de abafá-los. Era uma sensação estranha, pois sentia, mas não numa intensidade suficiente para expressar. Parou de chorar, mas ainda encarava Jongin. Taemin que controlava seus sentimentos, tentando manter a ordem para a cerimônia ser finalizada.

No entanto, quando o lobo caminhava mancando até a rainha, o barulho alto da porta de madeira interrompeu-os, chamando a atenção de todos para quem se fazia presente. Ten abriu as portas em um estrondo, as mãos erguidas sem tocar na madeira, os passos rápidos cruzando o portal com um garoto de cabelos metade vermelhos metade loiros e olhos grandes.

Rapidamente ele chegou próximo aos degraus dos tronos, olhando de relance para Jongin e fazendo uma careta, recebendo um rosnado de volta, assustando-se um pouco. Ten se curvou em cumprimento a rainha, assim como o desconhecido. O rei desceu os degraus até se aproximar do conselheiro do príncipe, que foi deixado sentado no trono por Taemin, observando o movimento, com vontade de reagir, mas sem ânimo e forças para tal. Seus olhos vagavam dos pais para os feiticeiros conselheiros, até Jongin.

— O que é isso, Ten? — O rei perguntou desentendido, olhando para o conselheiro com as sobrancelhas juntas. Ten comprimiu os lábios.

— Pai… — Baekhyun murmurou, tomando a atenção dele para si. Sentia que precisava chorar, mas não conseguia. Taemin se mantinha no controle.

— Majestade — suspirou Ten em meio aos burburinhos e choro da família Young por causa de Stephanie caída no meio da arena. — Trouxe um… _amigo_ , de muito longe, para falar sobre a cerimônia de hoje. — Com o queixo erguido, Ten indicou o garoto de cabelos vermelhos e loiros, que curvou a cabeça novamente. — Esse é o conselheiro da família Stu, Taeyong.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, mas o que ele tem a ver com essa cerimônia, Ten? — A rainha perguntou, olhando para o conselheiro do filho com os olhos brilhando intensamente, o que poderia ser assustador se já não tivessem acostumados com aquela manifestação.

— A filha mais nova dos Stu estava prestes a ter seu lobo de guarda, mas assim que a cerimônia acabou, os dois, tanto a princesa quanto ele, ficaram doentes e recentemente chegaram a falecer. — Ten dizia com cuidado, e Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça. Taemin olhou-o com pena, deixando que o príncipe sentisse o que queria. Apesar de ser tão forte ao lado da rainha, era uma manteiga derretida por dentro. Diferente de Ten e seu eterno sarcasmo.

— Nós sentimos muito, Ten, mas temo que esse não seja um bom momento para — Taeyong interrompeu o rei.

— A ligação dos dois acabou os matando. Precisou de muito para que nós, conselheiros da família Stu, descobríssemos o real motivo. — Jongin choramingou, sentando-se e abaixando a cabeça. O choro de Baekhyun voltou com força, fazendo-o soluçar e chamar a atenção de todos — Se Jongin pedir sua bênção para ser fiel guarda do príncipe Byun, os dois podem sofrer consequências. — A rainha engoliu em seco, olhando para Baekhyun, que tentava controlar o choro a todo custo.

Jongin balançou a cabeça, os pelos marrons chacoalhando, o barulho choroso saindo do fundo da garganta.

— Majestade, me desculpe trazer isso à tona agora e no meio de todos, mas eu não posso deixar que perca seu filho. — Ten dizia, tornando-se cabisbaixo. — Ele é um bom sucessor do trono e respeita nossa magia como ninguém, mas ama quem seria seu futuro guarda.

A galeria esbanjou surpresa, mas a rainha só abaixou o olhar por um momento. O rei tocou-lhe nas costas, foi quando as marcas pararam de se mover e os olhos voltaram ao brilho calmo e sutil.

— Se me permite dizer, a senhora sabe que da mesma forma que não temos controle sobre o laço que criamos com os lobos de guarda, não temos sobre quem amamos. — O olhar da rainha parecia um pouco perdido com as palavras de Taemin, seu conselheiro. Ela olhou para trás, Baekhyun tentava controlar o choro como uma criança; olhou para Jongin, cabisbaixo, parecendo um filhote machucado. — O trabalho da minha família sempre foi manter sua linhagem pura, mas dessa vez os deuses não quiseram assim e nem o feiticeiro mais poderoso poderá decidir o contrário.

A rainha ergueu o olhar em direção a Donna, as pálpebras tremeram e ela umedeceu os lábios antes de dar a ordem.

— Donna, tire seus filhos daqui. — Afastou-se dos feiticeiros, sentindo o coração apertar quando passou por Baekhyun e ele a chamou baixinho, suplicando.

Jongin não esperou a mãe se aproximar, correu, ainda que cambaleante, para fora do salão, se perdendo na escuridão do resto do castelo.

— _Mãe_ … — Baekhyun chamou novamente, mas quem se aproximou foi Ten, passando os dedos magros e cheio de joias no rosto do príncipe, pedindo para ele fazer silêncio. O conselheiro se abaixou, ficando com o rosto na altura de Baekhyun, que encarou os olhos azuis celeste.

— Eu não posso lutar todos seus conflitos, criança — sussurrou, ajeitando os cabelos negros de Baekhyun sobre a testa. — Mostre que o ama. — O príncipe respirou fundo, engolindo o choro. Era muito poderoso, mas parecia frágil demais naquela situação.

Quem não parecia quando estava a ponto de perder quem ama?

Ten deu um pequeno sorriso, afastando-se. A rainha aproximou-se da loba caída no meio da arena, respirando lentamente. Todas as decisões que estava tomando poderiam fazer com que questionassem sua liderança, no entanto, ela se ajoelhou ao lado da filha dos Young, acariciando os pelos negros. Não movia os lábios, mas sussurrava dentro da cabeça da loba.

— _Vamos lá, garota_. — A mordida no pescoço já não sangrava mais e parecia cicatrizar mais rapidamente agora. — _Você é forte —_ repetia como um mantra, as chamas que formavam a arena baixas tremulando.

Stephanie levantou, parecendo confusa. A rainha também se ergueu e olhou para Taemin. No mesmo instante, a garota voltou a sua forma humana, com um rugido animalesco. Os cabelos caídos no rosto, o ombro, pescoço e braço melados de sangue, ela choramingava de dor, mas parecia aguentar. Com a mão que não estava ferida, tirou os cabelos do rosto, puxando o ar com força. O rosto com manchas de sangue e lágrimas.

— Eu escutei tudo, majestade — disse Stephanie. — Sou apta a cuidar do príncipe e estou disposta a honrar o acordo e o juramento. — Ela gemeu de dor, apoiando a mão na altura das costelas. — Preciso disso pela honra da minha família.

Apesar de apreensiva, a rainha assentiu. Olhou em volta, as chamas se apagaram. Taemin aproximou-se de Baekhyun, que parecia estar numa briga interna se ia em direção à mãe ou não.

— Primeiro seu dever — disse ao segurar o braço do príncipe, arrastando-o pelos degraus até o meio da arena desfeita.

Apesar de ser natural, Baekhyun não encarou a nudez da filha dos Young. Estava receoso com tudo ao redor e se forçando a não pensar somente em Jongin. _Como ele estava? Para onde foi?_ Estendeu o braço direito com a palma para cima para Taemin e sua mãe. Stephanie seguiu os mesmos atos do príncipe, controlando os gemidos de dor.

— Isso é irreversível — disse a rainha, quase como um pensamento longe, ponderando o que faria em seguida. O conselheiro tomou a iniciativa, deslizando a ponta do indicador sobre a palma da mão de Baekhyun. — Tem certeza que é isso que quer? — perguntou ao filho, a expressão séria, mas não parecia estar chateada com a decisão que Baekhyun estava tomando. Ele, mesmo demorando alguns segundos, assentiu, e Taemin sorriu.

Uma nova marca foi desenhada na palma da mão do herdeiro, em seguida o mesmo símbolo foi feito na de Stephanie, no entanto, a garota, por não ser feiticeira, sentia a pele queimar. A rainha confortou-a tocando nos cabelos negros. Quando Taemin finalizou, a loba se ajoelhou em frente a Baekhyun e recitou todo o juramento.

O príncipe comprimiu os lábios; não gostava daquele juramento, mas disso não podia fugir. Estava sendo egoísta, talvez, mas já havia reivindicado uma vez para tirar o homem que ama de um futuro que os fariam presos um ao outro por um laço que os sufocariam até que um dos lados cedesse.

Quando ela terminou, a marca na mão de Baekhyun se moveu, escondendo-se na pele debaixo do sobretudo. Estava terminado. Havia um novo começo ali, e além daquele salão também. Baekhyun ajudou Stephanie a levantar e agradeceu-a. Taemin se afastou e, apesar de haver muitas outras pessoas no salão, parecia estar sozinho com sua mãe.

— Eu… — Ela encarou-o no fundo dos olhos. O rosto sério e cansado. Baekhyun perguntou se havia feito a escolha certa. Não sabia se era verdade a história da família Stu, mas, se não fosse, não voltaria atrás. Puxou o ar com força, abaixando o olhar. — Eu o amo, acho que sempre amei. Sei que não desejam que nossa linhagem seja _atrapalhada_ por um lobo, mas eu o amo, mãe. Jongin me faz feliz e eu estou machucando-o escolhendo negar esse sentimento. Me desculpe se eu — ela o interrompeu, tocando o queixo de Baekhyun suavemente e erguendo a cabeça dele para que a olhasse nos olhos.

— Sempre esteja de cabeça erguida para falar que o ama. Defenda seu sentimento com todo seu poder e sempre mostre que seu amor é mais valioso que o trono. — Um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível, apareceu nos lábios da rainha. Baekhyun quis chorar, mas engoliu em seco e assentiu. — Vá — acenou com a cabeça em direção às portas —, ele deve estar precisando de ajuda.

Baekhyun não esperou uma segunda ordem ou mais palavras bonitas. Era o que menos estava querendo naquele momento, para ser sincero. Correu para fora do salão, se perdendo na parca iluminação dos corredores do palácio.

☾

— Pare. — A voz serena fez com que Baekhyun parasse de correr pelos corredores, cruzando os cômodos grandes, na busca incansável para encontrar Jongin. Estava ofegante, com os cabelos grudados na testa e as bochechas rosadas pelo calor. — Não fuja de suas obrigações, príncipe. — Baekhyun soltou a respiração com força, os ombros se movendo para cima e para baixo. Olhou para o outro lado do salão, mais especificamente para a outra ponta da mesa extensa onde fora servido o banquete para depois da cerimônia. Lá estava Ten, comendo uvas numa calmaria que era muito incoerente com a afobação de Baekhyun. — O amor é bonito, eu sei, _eu vi_ , mas você ainda é o herdeiro e daqui a uns anos, talvez poucos — ele gesticulou, olhando para o teto —, talvez muitos, o trono será seu. Independente do nascimento de outros na sua família, o trono é seu.

— E se eu não quiser? — perguntou-o sem pensar. Não odiava a ideia, mas no momento não queria pensar em obrigações. Nem magia ou liderança. Ten soprou um riso, colocando outra uva verde na boca e se ajeitando na cadeira.

— Você quer, príncipe. Só está desnorteado por tudo que aconteceu hoje. — Ele olhou para o próprio colo, para as próprias mãos, e Baekhyun enxergou algo melancólico naquilo. Juntou as sobrancelhas.

— Era verdade? — questionou. 

— O que? — Ten levantou o olhar desentendido.

— A história da família Stu. — O conselheiro abriu a boca em um longo “ah” mudo e depois sorriu com os lábios juntos.

— Sim, e agora eles estão sofrendo com a pressão do povo e das outras criaturas para que deixem a coroa. — Ten dizia enquanto brincava com uma uva entre os dedos, sem tirar os olhos de Baekhyun, que colocou o peso em uma única perna. Ten ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, dando de ombros levemente e tomando uma expressão mais séria. — Porque com a morte da filha por causa de um lobo, eles não têm herdeiros. E já corre boatos que ela desonrava os estudos e negava-se a subir ao trono.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar quando seu conselheiro o encarou. Ouviu a madeira da cadeira ranger contra o piso. Ten levantou, pondo mais uma uva na boca enquanto caminhava em direção ao príncipe, parando um passo antes dele.

— Mantenha-se ao lado da rainha. — Baekhyun ergueu o olhar para Ten novamente. — A magia dela abençoará seu casamento, ela fará de tudo para vocês serem felizes, mesmo sofrendo com a pressão de outras criaturas. Então, não a deixe lidar com isso sozinha. Você o tem agora. A Young será sua guarda e honrará a família como deseja. Eu fiz isso por você agora, mas, como disse, não posso lutar todas suas batalhas. — Baekhyun mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. Pensou em falar que estava agradecido, muito até, mas sua atenção foi tomada por vozes e barulho de uma porta se abrindo no corredor em frente ao salão com o banquete.

— Eu sempre soube que o príncipe traria problemas pra ele, mas ninguém nunca me escutou — resmungou uma voz feminina ainda escondida pela sombra. Baekhyun juntou as sobrancelhas. — Você acha mesmo que aquela história era verdade? Acho que só fizeram o que ele queria… como sempre. — Ela continuou falando e, quando foi revelado quem era pelas chamas brancas do salão do banquete, Baekhyun pressionou a mandíbula e Ten deslizou a palma da mão direita pelo ar e fechou a mão, com uma expressão irritada no rosto.

Eram os irmãos de Jongin e quem falava era a garota mais nova, Chungha, que parecia ter pedido a voz depois do que Ten fez. Ela se desesperou por um tempo e o garoto arregalou os olhos, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Baekhyun olhou-os daquele jeito por um momento. Odiava escutar que era mimado, apesar de no fundo saber que talvez ela tivesse um pouco de razão. Tocou no braço de Ten, pedindo em silêncio para que ele parasse. Ele parou, bufando depois que os dois saíram correndo em direção a saída do castelo.

— Moleques — resmungou e Baekhyun soprou um riso desanimado, passando por Ten e tocando-o no ombro.

Desde criança estudava para um dia ser rei. Um feiticeiro supremo, súdito da Lua. Agora, um adulto jovem, se questionou algumas vezes se deveria permanecer pensando em um dia ter a coroa. Seu medo era perder Jongin fazendo essa escolha, e ainda que o empecilho que o fazia declarar a todos que o amava houvesse se desfeito, o medo não ia embora. Talvez nunca fosse, porque sabia que amar era também conviver com o medo de perder a pessoa amada.

Seguiu o caminho que os irmãos de Jongin fizeram saindo do corredor, adentrando e observando as chamas brancas fazendo sombras nas paredes. Do lado direito havia uma porta alta e grande, e um dos lados estava entreaberto. Tocou suavemente a madeira, espalmando os dedos magros com anéis dourados. Sentia a presença de Jongin próxima o suficiente para ter a certeza que ele estava ali.

Empurrou a porta devagar, fazendo-a ranger. O quarto era iluminado apenas pelo candelabro cheio de pequenas chamas brancas e a luz do lado de fora do castelo, adentrando pelo janelão. O quarto era grande, com detalhes marrons e dourados. Próximo a janela estava Jongin, sentado em uma poltrona, olhando para o lado de fora. Ao entrar, Baekhyun fechou a porta atrás de si.

Silêncio.

Baekhyun o apreciou por algum tempo, tentando captar a calmaria. Jongin parecia pensar e esperar alguma atitude do príncipe. Baekhyun passou os dedos pelos lábios, apertando os olhos fechados antes de andar calmamente em direção ao lobo.

— Amor — chamou-o baixinho e Jongin virou o rosto, devagar e um pouco receoso. O rosto bonito estava molhado de lágrimas e aquilo apertou o coração de Baekhyun. Os cabelos escuros grudados na testa e na nuca. — Você... — Jongin o interrompeu.

— Não sei se ela vai poder te defender como eu faria — disse, a voz um pouco rouca e baixa. Baekhyun olhou para baixo, um sorriso de lado nos lábios finos.

— Não vai. O laço que eu tenho com a Young é diferente. Eu daria a vida por você de qualquer jeito, sem precisar de juramento. — Aproximou-se um pouco mais, estendendo a mão para Jongin. — E você faria isso por mim também, eu sei que sim. — Olhar para Jongin era não conseguir não transbordar um sentimento terno que surgia em seu peito. Ele segurou sua mão. Delicado, cuidadoso e quente. Essa era a melhor definição para os toques de Jongin, que levantou da poltrona e se aproximou de Baekhyun. — Só que, se você fosse meu lobo de guarda, eu não poderia te amar. — Subiu a mão pelo braço nu de Jongin, sentindo o calor dele tomar conta de seu corpo ao anular a distância entre eles. — Era esse meu medo, e era por isso que eu estava evitando nós dois.

Jongin aproximou os lábios da testa de Baekhyun, depositando um beijo carinhoso sobre os cabelos escuros do príncipe. Fechando os olhos, deslizou a outra mão pelo outro braço do lobo, passando pela atadura cobrindo o machucado que já deveria estar quase completamente cicatrizado. Passou os dedos devagar, curando a ferida mais rapidamente antes de acariciar o bíceps e ombro até a nuca. Jongin encostou a testa na de Baekhyun, descendo as mãos pelas costas largas dele até a cintura, apertando sem muita força.

— Me assusta não amar você, não poder te tocar, beijar…

— Eu tive medo também — sussurrou Jongin, resvalando a pontinha do nariz pelo de Baekhyun. — Medo de tudo que poderia acontecer, e eu estava confuso também. Não sabia se queria ser escolhido ou se preferia fugir com você pra bem longe. — Baekhyun soprou um riso, envolvendo o rosto de Jongin com uma das mãos, acariciando a bochecha com o polegar.

— Podemos não nos preocupar mais hoje? — Baekhyun murmurou a pergunta como uma criança pedindo por algo proibido. Ergueu o olhar para encarar os olhos cor de mel de Jongin, que pareciam mais escuros na pouca iluminação do quarto.

— Sua mãe vai me odiar — disse divertido, fungando e tendo as bochechas enxutas pelos dedos de Baekhyun, que abriu um sorriso maior.

— Ninguém precisa saber que estamos aqui — sussurrou com a boca próxima da de Jongin, movendo os dedos próximo ao rosto dele suavemente, isolando-os no quarto. Nenhum barulho entrava ou saía, nem a presença deles seria sentida.

O lobo segurou o rosto de Baekhyun com as duas mãos, o beijando feroz com desejo, agonia e saudade. Foi impossível para o príncipe não gemer aliviado e satisfeito por sentir os lábios cheios nos seus de novo. Baekhyun começou a desabotoar o sobretudo branco rapidamente. Desfez-se dele e da camisa de baixo, segurando na cintura de Jongin e colando os corpos com a mesma necessidade que voltou a beijá-lo.

O lobo era forte e sabia que Baekhyun sempre se derretia com seus toques mais firmes. Não foi diferente naquela noite em especial. Encostou-o de frente para a janela grande e alta, de costas para si. Juntou suas mãos a dele, subindo pela vidraça lentamente, no mesmo ritmo que sua boca beijava o pescoço e a nuca alheia. Baekhyun entreabriu os lábios, suspirando e apertando os dedos de Jongin entre os seus. As pálpebras tremeram, fechando e deixando seu corpo todo à mercê dos desejos do Kim e de suas próprias vontades de se entregar a ele mais uma vez.

  
  


☾

  
  
  


Os dedos molhados de Jongin deslizaram pela coxa de Baekhyun despretensiosamente. Ele estava pensativo, o Byun sabia disso sem nem precisar olhá-lo no rosto. Jongin era muito claro, apesar de acreditar que não. Se ajeitou melhor entre as pernas dele, deitando a cabeça no ombro e deslizando a pontinha do nariz na bochecha alheia.

— Está nervoso? — perguntou baixinho. Os dedos de Jongin desceram pela parte interna de sua coxa, sumindo por baixo da superfície da água da banheira, causando arrepios em Baekhyun, que fechou os olhos e suspirou baixinho. — Fala pra mim. Não precisa ser durão o tempo todo, lobinho — provocou-o, sorrindo de lado e deixando um beijinho na mandíbula bem desenhada.

Jongin sorriu de lado, subindo os dedos novamente e brincando de refazer os traços delicados das marcas escuras no corpo de Baekhyun com os dedos.

Estava nervoso, ansioso e derivados. Ficava dia e noite se perguntando se não tinha algo errado, mas era apenas aqueles sentimentos falando mais alto. Não tinha dúvidas que amava Baekhyun e, finalmente, receberia a benção da Lua e do Sol. Só que… _era casamento._ Não sabia ao certo como reagir. Como seria de agora por diante sendo marido do príncipe herdeiro do trono, filho da feiticeira mais poderosa entre as ordens.

Haviam finalmente assumido o relacionamento e foram meses desde então. A família Kim insistia em querer o casamento tradicional como os filhos do Sol tinham. Com toda a representação de guerra, poder e força. Do outro lado estava os conselheiros do trono. Lee Taemin, representando os desejos da rainha e do rei, e Ten _representando_ os do príncipe. Donna era firme em seus desejos para o casamento do filho e Ten insistia em flores, bebidas e todas as criaturas presentes com tudo liberado para aproveitarem a maior cerimônia de todos os tempos, segundo ele. Baekhyun rolava os olhos e ria.

Não queria se meter. Para ser sincero, não ligava para esses pequenos detalhes. Ao final, estaria ligado a Jongin e isso era o mais importante. Nesse tempo dedicou-se aos estudos dos poderes desconhecidos e raros. Passava muito tempo vagando nos enormes corredores da biblioteca do castelo. Às vezes Ten aparecia perguntando qual cor a flor de tal pilastra deveria ter — Baekhyun sempre respondia a mesma cor: _vermelho,_ e o conselheiro rolava os olhos e dizia que o príncipe não tinha talento para aquilo. Quando não, a garota dos Young aparecia preocupada, perguntando se não estava com algum problema estando tanto tempo enfurnado na sala.

E, ao entardecer, quase todos os dias, ouvia três batidinhas acanhadas na porta e sentia o coração acelerar. Lá estava Jongin, encostado no umbral da porta, com aspecto de que havia acabado de sair do banho e com cheiro de canela. Algumas vezes, trancou a porta e apagou todas as tochas. Deixou que a Lua fosse a única a iluminar os dois se amando sobre as mesas, bagunçando os pergaminhos, segredando o quanto eram loucos um pelo outro. Algumas vezes, Jongin abraçava-lhe por trás, ainda com rastro do cheiro de terra molhada e suor; dizia todo manhoso que queria que fossem para “casa”.

Aquele dia foi um desses. Estavam afastados do castelo, em uma pequena casa entre a fronteira das vilas. Do tamanho de um cômodo só do castelo, com uma cama grande, uma banheira e roupas espalhadas. Era o espaço deles e apenas deles. O canto que se encontravam desde adolescentes e segredavam a paixão antes proibida.

Baekhyun mergulhou, escorregando pelo peitoral de Jongin, molhando os cabelos e virando, subindo novamente com os lábios deslizando sobre a pele cor de oliva até o pescoço, deixando beijos molhados pela região até a boca cheinha, onde depositou um beijo delicado e sensual.

— Já pensou que depois disso vai poder exibir por aí que é meu marido? — Baekhyun provocou, arrancando uma risada baixa de Jongin, que apoiou os braços um de cada lado da banheira.

— Tem caras que já têm medo de mim, sabia? — brincou, contraindo os músculos do braço e fazendo Baekhyun rir.

— Ah é? — O príncipe se ajeitou no colo de Jongin, sentando sobre as coxas dele e apoiando as mãos na parte da banheira que o lobo estava encostado. As mãos de Jongin subiram sedentas e firmes pelas laterais de seu corpo, fazendo-lhe subir mais um pouco para as intimidades ficarem próximas. Ergueu o olhar para o dele, mordendo o lábio inferior e sustentando um sorriso bonito. — Deveriam mesmo. Você é forte, corajoso — sussurrava com um ligeiro tom de sarcasmo, movimentando o corpo para cima e para baixo bem devagar, sem tirar os olhos do rosto bonito de Jongin, que mordia o lábio e tinha o lábio preso entre os dentes, se sustentando com a visão de Baekhyun todo gostoso em seu colo, querendo que perdesse o controle. — _E_ — aproximou a boca da orelha de Jongin — vai ser o meu marido, o _meu_ homem. — Sorriu, fechando os olhos e mordiscando a orelha do lobo, que grunhiu baixinho e segurou sua bunda com as duas mãos, apertando-a e arrancando um gemido do fundo de sua garganta.

— Acho que precisamos treinar um pouco mais pra noite de núpcias, não acha? — sugeriu Jongin em meio aos beijos que distribuía pelo ombro de Baekhyun, subindo pelo pescoço, chupando e mordiscando a pele tatuada, fazendo o feiticeiro suspirar deleitoso em seus braços.

— Se a rainha soubesse que você não vale nada… — Jongin riu, tomando a boca de Baekhyun em mais um beijo, o incontável da noite.

A água estava ficando mais morna, relaxante e com um perfume afrodisíaco que atiçava os dois. O feiticeiro também apagou as tochas e velas que iluminavam o cômodo, deixando-os quase no completo escuro. Jongin apertou sua cintura com força e já ia questioná-lo, mas Baekhyun impediu-o pousando o indicador sobre os lábios grossos, molhados do beijo.

— Quero que sinta — sussurrou, a voz macia, completamente provocante para o lobo. — Sinta e ouça. — Arrastou a língua pelo queixo de Jongin, fazendo um caminho lento até o lábio inferior e mordiscando-o.

Por instinto, era difícil para Jongin relaxar ao perder a visão assim, mas com o príncipe era diferente. Ele deixava a presença dele tão evidente e provocante que era como se também estivesse o vendo. Sentiu os lábios que tanto amava beijarem seu pescoço, a língua fazendo caminhos incoerentes, mas quentes e causadores de arrepios. Suas mãos acariciavam as coxas de Baekhyun pela parte interna delas, e tocava a intimidade alheia sem pudor algum, provocando gemidos entregues ao pé de seu ouvido.

Os beijos de Baekhyun eram perigosos, causavam arrepios apesar de seu corpo estar pegando fogo de tanta excitação. A língua deslizava sobre sua pele, redescobrindo onde mais o fazia tremer de tesão, as mãos puxavam seus cabelos, vagavam por seu peitoral, tocando com leveza, mas de modo marcante. Jongin não sabia explicar como eram os toques e beijos de Baekhyun. Eram suaves, mas intensos e deixavam queimando por onde passavam.

Em certo momento, ele desceu a mão entre os corpos, envolvendo a carne com os dedos magros, se sentindo orgulhoso por ter tudo aquilo para si, somente para si. _Lobos eram bem falados_ , e Baekhyun tinha a prova bem na palma da sua mão. Começou a mover lentamente os dedos para cima e para baixo, os movimentos torpes por conta da água. Jongin entreabriu os lábios e suspirou audível, relaxando a cabeça para trás ao sentir mais toques por seu corpo.

Baekhyun tocava além do físico. Eram toques muito mais suaves, porém causavam arrepios da mesma forma. Vagavam por sua nuca, a boca subia por seu rosto. Ouviu um suspiro dentro de sua cabeça, depois um gemido arrastado de puro deleite. Revirou os olhos por debaixo das pálpebras. Sentia os toques de Baekhyun para cima e para baixo, aquele era mais presente, e em seguida sentia mãos e beijos por seu peitoral. Era como se estivesse próximo a um estado de inconsciência, embriagado, tomado pelo cheiro do quarto, o calor da água e de Baekhyun.

O feiticeiro tinha um sorriso pequeno e satisfeito no rosto, encarando as reações de Jongin e provocando muito mais delas ao mexer com os sentidos dele. Ele sentia de várias formas, mesmo que estivesse apenas, realmente, o masturbando enquanto acariciava o próprio corpo. Umedeceu os lábios, debruçando o corpo sobre o de Jongin, deixando o rosto na altura do dele. Reparou melhor nos traços se contorcendo de prazer.

— _Você é meu lobo. —_ A voz ecoou em volta do Kim como uma brisa morna que toca seu rosto num fim de tarde da primavera. Jongin sentiu como se a língua de Baekhyun estivesse vagando por seus braços, admirando os músculos que adorava tocar. — _Jongin…_ — gemeu em um sopro, chegando ao lobo da mesma forma que antes. Baekhyun fechou os olhos, aproximando a boca dos lábios cheios do moreno, roçando os seus no dele, dando voz ao seu próprio prazer, agora invadindo o quarto além da mente alheia. — Me toma só pra você — sussurrou, apertando a carne entre seus dedos com força, esfregando seu corpo no de Jongin com necessidade, fazendo-o voltar à tona e abraçar-lhe pela cintura.

Jongin pegou Baekhyun com força, colando os corpos, fazendo-o sentir o quanto estava duro. Com ele no colo, saiu da banheira, o barulho da água caindo no chão sendo o único barulho além do beijo molhado e dos suspiros e gemidos entregues. O príncipe sorriu quando foi jogado sobre o colchão, observando a expressão de admiração de Jongin pelo rastro de luz brincando no rosto angular. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, abrindo e curvando as pernas para receber o lobo, que deslizou uma das mãos por seu joelho e coxa, amando cada pedacinho do corpo do feiticeiro com os olhos. Baekhyun acendeu a lamparina deixada na mesa de cabeceira.

Jongin amava todas as marcas do príncipe. Os desenhos contornavam cada parte do corpo até as clavículas, algumas até alcançavam o pescoço. Negras, cintilantes, que mostravam o quanto ele era poderoso. O corpo de Baekhyun era o seu delírio. As curvas, o peito marcado e os ombros largos. Achava-o extremamente bonito nas roupas comuns para suas criaturas. Elegante e… muito gostoso. As coxas eram seu fascínio. A boca, os olhos, até os cabelos…

Puxou pelas coxas, debruçando-se sobre ele para voltar ao mesmo ritmo de antes, cheio de beijos, súplicas e provocações que faziam os corpos entrarem em combustão. Tão logo estavam se entregando ao maior prazer que poderiam alcançar naquela noite.

A cama rangia e passaram a ficar molhados de suor. Baekhyun usava as costas largas de Jongin como tela para pintar sua loucura, o arranhando e apertando na mesma intensidade que sentia o prazer que lhe era dado. Jongin estava insano, segurava nos cabelos de Baekhyun e nos lençóis, querendo mais. Sempre queria mais de Baekhyun, sempre gostaria de repetir e experimentar de novo.

O príncipe intensificava as sensações de Jongin ao ponto de deixá-lo descontrolado e ceder um pouco ao instinto animal, marcando seu corpo com chupões mais fortes, apertos e beijos, muitos beijos. Amava vê-lo tão entregue, porque se entregava da mesma forma naturalmente, perdendo-se no meio de tantos gemidos e pedidos por mais. Arqueava as costas, revirava os olhos, clamava para que finalmente pudesse ter o que queria. E Jongin sempre era capaz de dá-lo a sensação de estar navegando nas nuvens, no meio de estrelas dançantes.

  
  


☾

  
  
  


— Você vai fazer um buraco no chão, amor — murmurou o príncipe, observando Jongin ir de um lado para o outro no quarto enorme que em breve dividiriam no castelo. O lobo parou os passos, erguendo o olhar para Baekhyun.

— Eu… — Engoliu em seco, mordendo o lábio inferior com força e grunhindo, quase rosnando. Baekhyun cruzou os braços, comprimindo um sorriso enquanto observava o nervosismo do futuro esposo, encostando-se no umbral da janela grande. — Tem tanta gente lá fora. Tantas criaturas. Sabe… _tem fadas._ — Jongin suspirou, encolhendo os ombros e bagunçando os cabelos que tinha arrumado não fazia nem cinco minutos.

— Ten é exagerado e, bem… acabei deixando tudo na mão dele porque não sou muito bom nessas coisas de festas. — Ergueu um ombro só, dando um pequeno sorriso para Jongin, que parecia agora mais um filhotinho perdido. — Mas fadas são adoráveis. Perigosas e espertas demais, mas são muito adoráveis e parece que sempre dão os melhores presentes — brincou, estendendo as mãos e mexendo os dedos, chamando o moreno para perto. Jongin se arrastou, meio cabisbaixo.

Baekhyun estava pronto havia algum tempo, mas o lobo já havia posto e retirado os trajes várias vezes, tanto que agora só estava com a calça azul escura. A festa já estava acontecendo e, de fato, os conselheiros honraram seus exageros. Tudo era flores e dourado, muito dourado, esbanjando a riqueza do reino. Todas as criaturas possíveis e próximas da família — _o primo do primo distante_ — e muita fartura. Entendia o nervosismo de Jongin, e sabia muito bem que isso não era dúvida sobre querer casar ou não.

Aquela cerimônia, apesar de importante, não era nada comparado ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Jongin não era lá o homem mais simpático de primeira e não tinha muito tato. Acabava sendo rude e direto demais às vezes. Baekhyun havia quebrado aquela barreira e, como nem tudo é mil maravilhas, várias outras vezes precisou olhá-lo firme para que ele enxergasse o que estava fazendo de errado. Então, lidar com tantas pessoas onde deveria ser o símbolo perfeito por se tratar do futuro esposo do príncipe, e membro oficial da família real, o deixava naquele estado. Puro nervosismo.

— Vai dar tudo certo — sussurrou ao abraçar Jongin pela cintura, enfiando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço alheio e depositando um beijinho. O lobo abraçou-lhe pelos ombros, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e respirando fundo. — Sua família também está feliz, até sua irmã que parecia não gostar muito de mim está super simpática e o Ten fez ela se animar com essa ideia de decoração extravagante e comida de todos os tipos. — Soprou um riso e Jongin também riu, dando um beijo demorado na bochecha do futuro marido. Baekhyun envolveu o rosto de Jongin com as mãos, olhando-o nos olhos por um tempinho antes de selar os lábios cheios com carinho. — Amo você, meu lobinho. — Abriu um sorriso provocativo ao ver Jongin revirar os olhos e se afastar segurando um riso. — Encontro você lá embaixo — disse antes de bater a porta. Mesmo depois disso, Jongin sentiu um leve beijo em seu pescoço, o que o fez abrir um sorriso e voltar a vestir o traje.

  
  


A primavera deu um toque interessante à cerimônia. Havia flores para todo lado do castelo e fora dele. Até borboletas voando para lá e pra cá como um toque especial bem a cara de Ten. Apesar da ocasião não ser tão comum, afinal era um filho da Lua e um do Sol se casando, todos os convidados pareciam felizes com isso. Havia muitos feiticeiros — era notável pela forma como andavam e se vestiam, sempre com muitas jóias e tecidos nobres, além das marcas pelo corpo —, muitos lobos, que curiosamente estavam simpáticos demais e sorridentes até com as fadas — criaturas de cabelos coloridos, por vezes com poucas roupas e espertas demais.

Colocando outro bolinho com um recheio doce, que fazia você querer comer mais dez de uma vez, na boca, Baekhyun lançou um pequeno sorriso para seu agora marido. Jongin envolveu seu rosto com ambas as mãos ao se aproximar, selando seus lábios duas vezes carinhosamente.

— Que gosto bom — disse, juntando as sobrancelhas e selando outra vez a boca de Baekhyun.

— Bolinhos. — O príncipe se virou para pegar mais um deles, se virando nos braços de Jongin e levando o bolinho até os lábios cheios. — São maravilhosos e… _viciantes —_ constatou, virando o pedaço restante para si e notando o recheio mudar quase como se fosse furta-cor. Ouviu Jongin murmurar que eram divinos e tentar se esticar para pegar outro na mesa grande que ia de canto a canto do salão. O impediu, dando uma tapinha na mão dele. — São bolinhos enfeitiçados! — Jongin rapidamente recolheu a mão, arregalando os olhos para Baekhyun, que voltou a encarar o pedaço que tinha em mãos de um jeito engraçado.

— Oh, vocês gostaram?! — Ten surgiu subitamente ao lado dos recém casados, fazendo Baekhyun fuzilá-lo com os olhos e, mesmo que fosse muito contra sua vontade, deixar o bolinho de lado.

— Você colocou feitiço na comida do meu casamento. — Jongin comentou de forma leve, não era uma reclamação, não quando sorrateiramente pegou mais um bolinho e enfiou na boca. Ten sorriu.

— Jongin! — exclamou Baekhyun, batendo a mão no ombro do lobo e comprimindo os lábios, balançando a cabeça para os lados quando ele ergueu os ombros e formou um bico com os lábios. — Por que fez isso, Ten? Sabia que nossa magia pode ser perigosa para outras criaturas?

O conselheiro revirou os olhos, enfiando-se entre os dois para pegar mais um bolinho enfeitiçado.

— É só um feitiço de desejos, criança. — E eram maravilhosos! O sabor do bolinho se moldava aos gostos de quem comia e por isso pareciam tão viciantes.

Ao se afastar, Ten sentiu um cheiro estranho. Juntou as sobrancelhas, aproximando-se de Jongin. O cheiro se tornou mais forte. Era cítrico com um toque floral. Jongin percebeu a aproximação estranha e deu um passo para trás, mas Ten se aproximou de novo, cheirando a parte do ombro do sobretudo do lobo. Baekhyun cruzou os braços, comprimindo os lábios e encarando Jongin, que tentou novamente se esquivar de Ten, mas antes que fizesse isso completamente, o conselheiro deixou o bolinho cair e passou a palma da mão sobre o tecido da roupa do lobo.

— _Ten_ — resmungou Baekhyun.

— Pó de Luz! — O conselheiro quase gritou, arregalando os olhos e erguendo os dedos na direção de Baekhyun, que abriu a boca algumas vezes, olhando para a própria mão, mas não havia nada. — Com quem você esteve, lobo? — Ten virou para Jongin, que estava com os olhos arregalados sem saber ao certo como reagir. Sempre achou o conselheiro do príncipe _exótico_ demais. — Com quem você esteve?! — Os olhos azul celeste tomaram cor de labaredas e Jongin rapidamente foi para o lado de Baekhyun, engolindo em seco.

— Jongin — gaguejou Baekhyun, olhando da mão de Ten para o marido ao seu lado. Passou a mão no ombro dele, mas nada saía em sua mão. — Alguma… alguma fada falou com você? — Jongin diminuiu o olhar, virando para olhar ao redor do salão. — Amor — murmurou Baekhyun, nitidamente nervoso. Olhou para seu conselheiro, os olhos dele vagavam entre o laranja, roxo e azul celeste. Raiva e felicidade? — O que isso significa? — Engoliu em seco. Jongin apontou para o outro lado do salão, Ten e Baekhyun seguiram a direção com o olhar.

Uma criatura belíssima ergueu os dedos e balançou-os assim que os três olharam em sua direção. Os cabelos eram de um vermelho vivo e caíam lisos e úmidos até o fim das costas. Não usava nada além de fios dourados que se moviam pelo corpo magro cobrindo a nudez. Os olhos eram vermelhos, os cílios dourados, assim como as sobrancelhas. Fada. Ela sorriu para Jongin e Baekhyun, e a pontinha do nariz balançou alegremente.

Ten grunhiu alto, fechando as mãos em punho e esmurrando o ar.

— Sabe qual foi o presente dessas criaturas estranhas para vocês?! — perguntou um pouco irritadiço, mas estava mais para contrariado.

— _Pó de Luz? —_ Jongin perguntou, erguendo os ombros e curvando os lábios para baixo.

— Filhos! — Ele bateu uma palma na outra, o pó vermelho sumindo antes de alcançar o chão, transformando-se em partículas douradas e brilhantes. Baekhyun e Jongin arregalaram os olhos e abriram a boca, confusos e assustados. — Criaturas pequenas e irritantes. Moleques! Crianças! — Ten não parava de falar, agitando-se e batendo uma palma na outra, mas já não havia nenhum Pó de Luz mais.

— Filhos…? — Baekhyun gaguejou ao questionar baixinho o que Ten falava. — Você diz que eu e o Jongin… Uma fada… Nós… Eu… Ele… Engravidar?! — Esganiçou a voz, apontando para si e olhando incrédulo para seu conselheiro.

Ten comprimiu os lábios e revirou os olhos, apoiando as mãos na cintura. Ele respirou fundo uma, três vezes. Os olhos voltaram para o azul celestial. Jongin, por sua vez, gaguejou algo várias vezes antes de abrir um sorriso enorme, abraçando Baekhyun pela cintura deixando vários beijos na bochecha dele.

— Nós vamos ter vários filhotes! — disse alegre demais, mas Ten fez uma careta e Baekhyun ainda esperava uma resposta. O feiticeiro mais velho balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro e depois gesticulou.

— Esse castelo vai ficar infestado de criaturinhas — começou Ten e Baekhyun se contraiu no abraço do marido, as sobrancelhas ainda juntas, estava sem entender nada. _Filhos? Era impossível!_

— Mas não podemos — Ten o interrompeu, erguendo as duas mãos e pedindo para ele parar de falar.

— Naturalmente, não. Mas quando falamos de magia, é outra história. — Jongin não parava de encher Baekhyun de beijos, enquanto o príncipe tocava a própria barriga, arregalando os olhos. — Não! Você não está gerando um… — Ten acenou para a barriga de Baekhyun — saquinho de ossos, magia e coisinhas fedorentas — disse contorcendo os lábios como se estivesse falando de algo nojento. Jongin parou com os beijos e encarou Ten com um pequeno bico nos lábios.

— Não?! Mas… — sussurrou o lobo, e Baekhyun suspirou aliviado, pegando desesperadamente um bolinho enfeitiçado e enfiando na boca.

— De alguma forma vai acontecer. Talvez não com vocês exatamente, mas aquela criatura ruiva e horripilante foi astuta demais. Pode ser que um dia acordem e… tenha um lobo pequeno e fedorento esperando por vocês na porta. Ou… feiticeirinhos. — Os olhos de Ten brilharam em um rosa bonito e atraente e ele sorriu com a possibilidade de ter pequenos feiticeiros pelo castelo.

— Isso vai acontecer agora? — Jongin perguntou animado, os olhos de Ten voltaram ao azul celeste e ele os revirou, balançando a cabeça e acenando para os dois, indo embora.

Baekhyun lambeu o indicador melado de açúcar, seguindo o conselheiro com os olhos prateados. Ia ter um (dois? cinco?) filho. Não sabia quando nem como, mas teria. Era assustador, mas fez um calorzinho subir por sua barriga. Um filho com Jongin. Se pegou pensando que gostaria que ele tivesse os olhos, a cor da pele, as bochechas e o jeito do lobo. Mas que fosse um feiticeiro e gostasse tanto de magia quanto ele mesmo gostava. Não era uma ideia ruim. Nem um presente ruim. Pegou outro bolinho e mordeu-o, olhando para Jongin que ainda estava agarrado a sua cintura. O lobo virou o rosto em sua direção.

— Vamos ter filhos — disse, abrindo um sorriso enorme. Baekhyun não conseguiu não se sentir mais feliz ao ver a felicidade genuína de Jongin. Selou a boca cheinha depois de limpar seus próprios lábios do açúcar.

— O que acha de a gente… sabe… — A voz de Baekhyun foi diminuindo e Jongin ergueu o olhar para os olhos dele, sorrindo de lado. — É que, para os feiticeiros, tudo se torna perfeito com muitas… _muitas_ tentativas — murmurou, parecendo comentar sobre algo inocente. Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior, virando Baekhyun em seus braços, colando o corpo dele no seu.

— Por isso você tentou muito para me conquistar? — Baekhyun franziu o nariz, negando com a cabeça e enfiando o outro pedaço do bolinho com recheio furta-cor na boca. Jongin inclinou a cabeça para o lado, um sorriso bonito adornava os lábios alheios.

— Não precisei de muito esforço porque, olha de quem estamos falando. — Indicou ele mesmo com os dedos melados de açúcar. — Foi fácil. — Jongin gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Baekhyun sorriu, dando um beijinho no queixo do marido antes de chupar os dedos melados. E o lobo reparou no que ele fazia com um sorrisinho no rosto, depois mordeu o lábio, sentindo um arrepio subindo pelo baixo-ventre.

Suspirou baixinho, os olhos de Baekhyun compenetrados nos seus. Ele estava fazendo aquilo de novo. Brincando com o juízo de Jongin com aqueles toques que eram apenas sentidos. O lobo engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos quando o feiticeiro o abraçou pelos ombros e aproximou um pouco mais os rostos. Sentiu a boca dele viajando por sua intimidade, morna e molhada. A voz dele soando em sua cabeça como um eco longínquo, _“me imagina cavalgando em você, gosta disso, não é?”,_ e então ia embora, fazendo o toque da boca dele ser real e quente. Um beijo apaixonado e cheio de vontade, como se Jongin não estivesse afetado demais para manter o controle, mas manteve, apertando o corpo do príncipe contra o seu.

— Sabe como acontece a primeira noite de casados de um filho do Sol? — perguntou baixinho, deslizando seu nariz pela bochecha de Baekhyun, que suspirou próximo ao seu ouvido quando apertou o abraço. O príncipe negou e se arrepiou com a mão de Jongin subindo espalmada por sua coluna. Ele afastou um pouco o rosto, para encarar seus olhos de novo. — Nós marcamos nossos maridos e esposas. Cortejamos eles durante toda noite, o damos todo prazer possível, eles terminam com nosso cheiro e… carregando nossos filhotes ao nascer do Sol — sussurrou, aproximando a boca da de Baekhyun, que suspirou baixinho, quase gemendo, e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos de Jongin para selar os lábios cheinhos com força.

— Acho que… droga, vamos para nosso quarto — abriu um sorriso ladino, fechando os olhos, roçando de levinho seus lábios nos de Jongin —, quero testar esse negócio de filhotes e noite toda. — Mordiscou o lábio inferior de Jongin, compartilhando de um sorriso e só afastando-se para segurar na mão dele e finalmente saírem da festa (não antes de roubar o décimo bolinho enfeitiçado, claro).

Apesar de serem de ordens diferentes, amar tinha o mesmo significado. Era a ligação mais forte e sincera que as criaturas poderiam ter. Jongin não era o lobo de guarda de Baekhyun, mas agora era o homem que o amava de corpo e alma e com toda sua força. Baekhyun honraria sua coroa, seu casamento e sua magia. Cuidaria de seu reino quando depois de muito, muito tempo, a rainha viesse a falecer e pedisse que, como sucessor, Baekhyun não permitisse que Donna cumprisse o acordo entre lobos e feiticeiros.

Haveria seis príncipes e princesas como seus filhos. Eles seriam deixados à porta do castelo durante o inverno seguinte. Três pequenos lobos que herdaram uma mistura dos traços belos de Baekhyun e Jongin, dois feiticeiros, os mais calmos e obedientes, que tinham os olhos intensos do lobo. Uma mestiça que viria em um futuro muito, muito distante, a romper a Lei do Lobo de Guarda para libertar os dois povos.

Ten quase perdeu os cabelos loiros ao encontrar os seis “pacotinhos de coisas estranhas” — segundo ele mesmo — na porta do castelo e avistar, ao longe, a fada de cabelos vermelhos findar seu presente ao casal. Apesar de bater o pé dizendo que não suportava tantas crianças correndo pelo castelo, protegeu-os de todo mal e, ao lado de Taemin, ensinou-os a honrarem a coroa.

Todos os dias de sua vida, Baekhyun honrou a promessa feita no dia de seu casamento — amor, lealdade, cumplicidade e honestidade. Jongin foi o único em sua vida e depois dela. O lobo sempre esteve lá, com aquele sorriso encantador, segurando sua mão e amando-o além do poder e do sangue.

**Author's Note:**

> e chegamos aqui! hehe o que acharam? eu adorei esse ten, gente kkk morri de rir horrores com ele várias vezes. essas fadinhas são danadas, amo também! o que acharam? gostaram? ficaram curiosos para a outra história no mesmo universo? semana que vem é a vez dela!
> 
> logo mais vou soltar umas curiosidades sobre LdG lá no twitter, então se quiserem seguir é @kyoongni  
> muitos cheiros e bolinhos enfeitiçados para vocês ♡


End file.
